cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Troopers
Storm Troopers are the soldiers and fighting units of the Galactic Empire, the First Order and the Imperial Remnants. They became some of the most iconic and feared warriors in the Galaxy. History Storm Troopers were first made from the Clone Troopers that served as the Galactic Republic forces in the Clone Wars. Immediately after, the iconic Storm Trooper armor was created and suited for these Clones, and since then, they have been enforcing the will of the Empire. Storm Troopers saw fighting in a number of many different conflicts. The Clone uprising on Kamino lead to the Empire instead relying on recruitment instead of clones, and as such, the Fett clones became phased out and retired, with the majority of the Storm Trooper forces being made of of recruits. With the commencement of the Galactic Civil War, the Imperial Storm Troopers engaged in fierce fighting against the Rebel Alliance in all battles on numerous worlds, fighting to crush the rebels and serving as the primary fighting force of the Galactic Empire throughout the entirety of the Galactic Civil War. However, a great many Storm Troopers defected as well and served the Rebels. After the end of the Galactic Civil War, the two year long Imperial Civil War ensued, in which the Imperial Splinter factions fought the Palpatine loyalists. This civil war saw Storm Troopers fighting each other, with the Storm Troopers of the Imperial Splinter factions receiving help from the Rebel Alliance. Eventually, the splinter Imperialists were merged into the new Galactic Federation, with their Storm Troopers retiring, while the Palpatine loyalists were formed into the Imperial Remnant, in which Storm Troopers continued to greatly serve. Shortly after the Imperial Civil War, the Imperial Remnant was reorganized into the First Order and became an empire once again. Storm Troopers were also greatly improved, receiving new armor, weapons and equipment. These First Order Storm Troopers served as the basic fighting forces of the First Order in the War of Resistance, with First Order Storm Troopers performing much more skillfully on an individual level than their former Imperial counterparts, and they show extreme viciousness in fighting, easily crushing their enemies and winning countless victories. Even so, a great many First Order Storm Troopers defected and served the Galactic Militia, or simply acted in their own groups against the First Order, with these groups showing a more caring and helpful attitude towards civilians. After the end of the war, Imperial officer, Gilad Pille took over the First Order and turned it into a more progressive, yet still disciplinarian imperial society known as the Imperial Galactic Alliance, which immediately made peace and formed an alliance with the Galactic Federation. First Order Storm Troopers continued serving as the basic combat units and guards of the Imperial Galactic Alliance. Description Imperial Storm Trooper The Imperial Storm Troopers are the Storm Troopers of the Galactic Empire. They are shown by their all white armor, and iconic helmets which cover the whole head, possess black visor eyes and a lined mouth. While possessing accurate and very powerful firing power, they still mostly rely on swarm tactics and overwhelming the enemy with numbers. First Order Storm Trooper The First Order Storm Troopers rely much more on individual skill and quality rather than quantity. First Order Storm Trooper armor consists of armor that is mostly white with distinct black lining, and has a revised and improved version of the old Storm Trooper helmet. They are incredibly skilled, tough and strong fighters and are also very aggressive and vicious as well. They give very strong and powerful firing power and are deadly accurate. They also show strong independent thinking in terms of tactics. Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:On and Off Category:Military Characters Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Gunman Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Determinators Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Minion Category:Enforcers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Loyal Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Thugs Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Lawful Category:Fascists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Social Darwinists Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Authority Category:Serious Category:Fanatics Category:Slavedrivers Category:Terrorists Category:Guardians Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Delusional Category:Hunters Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Category:Murderer Category:One Man Army Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Oppressors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Recurring Category:Propagandists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nazis Category:Remorseful or Redeemed